Je ne suis pas un sorcier mais un sortcelier
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, sortcelier apparemment né nonsos, va découvrir AutreMonde après être resté dans le floue durant des années sur sa vrai nature. Il a soif de connaissance et curiosité sur son nouveau monde mais le tuteur qu'on lui a assigné, un beau demi-elfe blond aux yeux bleus, n'a de cesse de vouloir le séduire. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est dur de résister à ses charmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'univers de Tara Duncan ainsi que ses personnges sont à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Amitié.

 **Autres :** Un Cross-over entre Hetalia et Tara Duncan! J'adore cette série et il fallait vraiment que j'écrive quelque chose dessus, par contre je ne la maîtrise pas aussi bien que Harry Potter alors il est possible que je fasse des erreurs. Et il y un bon nombre d'infos que je dois retrouver dans les livres vu que personne ne les a mis sur internet alors du coup même si les chapitres sont fini d'être écrit je pense que je devrais aller chercher les infos pour les mettre avant de publier les chapitres. A moins que vous ne sachiez déjà ce que je cherche XD  
Dans le 2e chapitre il me faudrait toutes les fonctions d'un hor et d'une boule de cristal, je n'ai que le dernier de livre de Tara Duncan avec moi pour le moment, et ces infos ne sont pas dedans, donc en gros si vous voulez la suite avant les vacances de Noël il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide XD

Sinon ce premier chapitre est une introduction donc il a une forme différente de la suite, il est écrit sous forme de journal mais le reste sera du point de vue d'Arthur.

* * *

 **Introduction : Un Sortcelier perdu**

* * *

 _3 Mars_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Aujourd'hui il s'est passé un truc bizarre. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire dans mon coin à l'école quand des abrutis sont venu m'embêter. Ils ont pris mon livre et se sont moqués de moi. Je leur ai crié dessus et j'étais tellement en colère que... J'ai pas compris comment j'ai fait mais, je les ai pas touché et ils ont volé au loin ! Mais pour de vrai ! Comme si je les avais poussés super fort ! C'était trop bizarre. Mais ils ont eu peur et m'ont rendu mon livre.

* * *

 _16 Avril_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

J'ai encore fait un truc bizarre ! J'étais en classe et je m'ennuyais alors je me suis mis à gribouillé sur ma feuille et je te jure que les dessins que j'ai fait se sont mis à bougé ! Ils m'ont même salué ! Trop bizarre.

* * *

 _20 Juillet_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Cet après-midi je me suis baladé dans les bois et j'ai eu soif à un moment. J'ai chercher une rivière pour boire mais tout à coup un jet d'eau est sortit de mes mains et m'a éclaboussé ! Pis impossible de le refaire.  
Je suis vraiment bizarre non... ?

* * *

 _23 Avril_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu 10ans ! Ça fait 3ans que j'ai découvert mon pouvoir bizarre, enfin 3ans que j'en ai conscience du moins, je me souviens pas trop de ma vie avant. Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est... Mais on me prendrais pour un fou si j'en parle, ou on me croira pas. Du coup... Je sais pas quoi faire. Peut-être que je suis un héros de fantasy et que quelqu'un va venir m'annoncer que je suis un sorcier et je suis destiné à de grandes choses ?! Comme Harry Potter ! Ça serait top ! Si c'est le cas, je veux bien attendre encore un peu sans savoir ~

* * *

 _8 Septembre_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Fuck it ! Ça fait déjà au moins deux ans que j'aurais dû aller à Poudlard ! Mais j'ai rien eu ! Pas de lettre ni de type venant me parler ! Je suis pas un sorcier ? Mais j'ai des pouvoirs magiques pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Mes parents me trouvent de plus en plus bizarres, mais ils croient juste que c'est l'adolescence, pff, si ils savaient... Ils m'emmèneraient sûrement voir un psy ou autre qui me dira que j'ai trop d'imagination... Mais je sais que je rêve pas ! J'ai des pouvoirs magiques, j'en suis sûr ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi ni quoi faire...

* * *

 _30 Novembre_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

J'ai 15ans désormais et j'ai abandonné l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne me donner des réponses, j'ai entamé des recherches depuis deux ans mais je ne trouve absolument rien de concret, la seule chose plausible serait que je sois un sorcier mais... Je ne comprends pas, si j'en étais vraiment un, je ne devrais pas être le seul et quelqu'un m'aurait déjà remarqué depuis, non ? C'est vraiment très étrange... Je commence à craquer. J'essaye de maîtriser mes pouvoirs mais ça marche quand ça veut, du coup je provoque des catastrophes et j'ai une réputation de délinquant. Mon look de punk n'aide pas non plus.  
Je sais plus quoi faire.

* * *

 _5 Décembre_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

J'ai été renvoyé de mon lycée.  
Mes parents sont furieux et m'ont passé un beau savon.

Ils ont essayé de parler avec moi mais pas moyen que je leur dise la vérité.  
Du coup ils se sont dit que je voudrais peut-être parler à un psy... Les séances risquent d'être passionnantes, parce que je ne vais certainement pas lui dire que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

Que faire ? Je ne vais pas continuer comme ça toute ma vie ! Il faut que je trouve une solution ou je cours à ma perte.

* * *

 _17 Février_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Je fais le tour des lycées depuis quelques temps et personne ne veut de moi. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose à domicile mais si on refuse encore... Je vais devoir étudier par moi-même, ce qui ne vaudra pas sans doute grand chose quand j'aurais l'âge de travailler...  
Foutu pouvoirs ! Vous me gâchez la vie !

* * *

 _15 Mars_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Je suis bon pour la prison...  
J'étais super furieux l'autre nuit et j'ai détruit plusieurs trucs qui servent à soutenir des bâtiments, résultat... Effondrement. Heureusement c'était la nuit et y'avait personne. Je m'en serais jamais remis si j'avais tué des gens. Ces pouvoirs sont dangereux... Je pourrais tuer des gens sans le vouloir.  
J'ai peur...

* * *

 _22 Mars_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

On a été indulgent du fait de mon jeune âge mais les autorités veulent savoir comment j'ai pu faire s'écrouler des bâtiments en parfait état comme ça... Ils n'ont rien vu sur les caméras de sécurité qui pourraient faire penser à une explosion, c'est juste partit d'un coup comme ça. Du coup... On me soupçonne d'avoir des armes de destruction massives de grande ampleur. Mais j'suis qu'un gamin comment je pourrais avoir ça ?  
On va me prendre pour un terroriste je crois...

* * *

 _5 Avril_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas fuir, loin. Et rester à l'écart de toute civilisation humaine. J'aurais la paix et je ne risquerais pas de tuer quelqu'un accidentellement. Ça serait tellement bien. Mais je suis coincé ici, les caméras ne me laisseront pas fuir...

* * *

 _10 Avril_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Je suis en prison, sous haute surveillance, mais on m'a quand même laissé de quoi écrire. Ils sont assez sympa finalement...

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je suis foutu. Même en sortant d'ici, je risque encore de faire une connerie, je sais pas contrôler ces foutus pouvoirs.  
J'ai jamais eu de pensé suicidaire mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y songer.  
Mais non je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas un lâche.  
Mais que faire... ?

* * *

 _15 Avril_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

La prison c'est vraiment pas la joie... Et les autres commencent à me soupçonner vu que je me défend très bien contre des types baraqués. Mon lit est plus confortable que la normale, j'ai soudainement plus de nourriture que les autres quand j'ai faim et... Personne ne peut m'approcher dans mon sommeil. J'ai entendu des gens se plaindre qu'ils ont essayé d'me... Bref me faire du mal quand je dormais mais j'avais une sorte de bouclier autour de moi qui les repoussait à chaque fois.  
Je me suis jamais rendu compte de ça.  
On va me prendre pour un démon... Ceci dit... On va pas me brûler comme au Moyen-Âge parce que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Enfin j'espère...  
Ou je vais finir rat de labo...

* * *

 _1 Juin_

 _Cher Journal_ ,

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Il s'est passé tellement de trucs ces jours-ci que je me demande si je ne deviens pas fou.  
Une nuit quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans ma cellule et m'a réveillé, il a réussit à surpasser mon bouclier que j'activais inconsciemment.  
Il m'a dit plein de trucs, dont le fait que j'étais un sortcelier, pas sorcier, et que je devais venir avec lui sur AutreMonde.  
Je savais pas quoi faire.  
J'ai paniqué.  
J'ai eu un surplus d'émotion et j'ai fait exploser ma cellule.  
Heureusement personne n'a été blessé, ou plutôt si mais le type bizarre les a soigné et ensuite m'a sortit de la prison.  
Ni vu, ni connu.  
Soit c'était un sorci-sortcelier, ou alors un espion super méga doué.

J'ai finalement accepté de le suivre.  
Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre, si ce n'était ma vie peut-être mais celle que j'avais sur Terre n'en était pas une, alors oui, je n'avais rien à perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'univers de Tara Duncan ainsi que ses personnges sont à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Amitié.

 **Autres :** J'ai pas réussit à retrouver le nom du cyclope dans mon bouquin alors je le remettrait bien quand j'aurais tous mes livres sous la main. Je suis sûr que c'est un truc du genre son nom en tout cas XD  
J'espère que pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers mes explications sont compréhensibles, je vais essayer d'en expliquer le plus possible donc normalement vous devez pas être perdu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue sur Autremonde**

* * *

« Bienvenue sur AutreMonde! »

« Pourriez-vous bouger s'il vous plaît ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à devoir être transféré ! »

« Du calme (Fleurtimidaubordunruisseau), on va pas resté planté là bien sûr, mais j'ai un nouveau avec moi alors il faut bien qu'il soit accueilli comme il se doit. »

« Allez faire ça ailleurs s'il vous plaît. » S'exclama le cyclope d'un air très stressé. Même si il l'était tout le temps.

L'inconnu poussa Arthur hors de la tapisserie de transfert qui était d'ailleurs statufié. Il avait pris l'homme pour un fou quand il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se déplacer via une « tapisserie » et ils allaient changer de galaxie avec ça en plus, rien que ça.  
Le blond avait donc était très surpris de se sentir bouger et de voir que cela avait marché, en a peine quelques secondes la salle devant lui n'était plus la même et était remplie d'une quantité incroyable de gens dont certains qui ne devaient d'ailleurs pas être des gens. Enfin... Qui n'étaient pas humains quoi. Arthur était donc resté stupéfié devant un tel spectacle et serait resté immobile pendant encore un bon moment si l'homme qui l'accompagnait ne l'avait pas poussé hors de la tapisserie. Juste après, d'autres gens venaient d'apparaître à leur place et l'anglais ne cessait d'être étonné. Ok c'était de la magie et il le savait, il ne devrait pas être si surpris mais... Tout était si différent de ce dont il imaginait ! Il était encore avec Harry Potter dans la tête, mais apparemment Harry Potter était dépassé et les vrais magiciens étaient à la pointe de la technologie magique.

Il fut conduit vers deux énormes portes qui étaient gardés par des...Hommes à quatre bras. Oui tout à fait, quatre bras. Des mutants... ? L'anglais fit des yeux ronds en les voyant avant de se prendre une petite tape sur la tête de la part de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et qui lui siffla un « Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer les thugs ainsi. » Donc ces... Choses étaient des thugs. Retenu.

L'homme trimballa Arthur avec lui hors de la salle et le jeune anglais ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, il vit qu'il était dans un palais et qu'il était immense ! Rien à voir avec la taille de ceux terriens qui étaient pourtant énorme, le palais devait-il accueillir des gens excessivement grand ? Sans doute. Arthur se sentait tout petit en voyant le plafond qui était trèèèès loin de sa tête. Il n'était pas habitué à ça.  
Il aurait aimé posé des questions à l'inconnu avec lui mais il en avait tellement qu'il avait peur de l'agacer à le harceler de question. Alors Arthur resta silencieux et admira tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avec des yeux à la fois surpris et émerveillés. De nombreuses choses et créatures apparurent devant lui et sur les couloirs au fur et à mesure de leur progression, au début l'anglais avait cru que c'était la tapisseries des murs mais... Elles ne cessaient de changer. Ok elles étaient magiques donc cela devait être normal mais quand il essaya d'en toucher une il sentit que la pierre dur qui était censé se trouver derrière. Donc ce n'étaient pas de vraies tapisseries. Tout comme ce qui apparaissaient devant lui et qu'il essayait d'esquiver tant bien que mal, des trous, des lacs, des animaux qui apparaissaient de nul part et parfois c'était le décor entier de la zone qui changeait.  
Arthur ne savait pas si il devait être effrayer ou émerveillé.

Après s'être pris un énième mur à cause de ces foutues illusions (oui il avait compris que c'était des illusions après avoir essayé de caresser une licorne et que l'homme s'était moqué de lui) Arthur décida qu'il préférait être énervé face à ses illusions. Il essayait bien de définir celles qui en étaient et celles qui n'en étaient pas mais n'y arrivant pas cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Stupides illusions.

« Le château est très joueur, surtout avec les nouveaux, ne fait pas attention, il n'est pas méchant, tu t'y feras. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! Ce truc est vivant ?! »

« Bien sûr. » Lui répondit l'homme comme si il parlait de quelque chose d'évident.

« C'est... Bizarre. »

L'inconnu haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Arthur dû avouer que, malgré sa colère, les décors étaient splendides, il ne connaissait pas les lieux mais il avait l'impression d'être déplacé aux quatre coins de la planète juste en se baladant dans le château. Ses illusions étaient vraiment très réalistes et l'anglais oublia sa colère tant il était fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu de créatures magiques et celles-ci semblaient si près ! Malheureusement ce n'étaient que des illusions et c'était donc impossible de pouvoir les toucher. Mais un jour il les toucherait pour de vrai ! Surtout les licornes !

* * *

Après plusieurs autres couloirs et avoir eu la peur de sa vie quand il cru tomber dans un lac (bien évidemment c'était encore une illusion) Arthur finit par arriver à ce qui semblait être le bureau de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir son identité ? Le concerné s'assit derrière un bureau et se mit à tripoter une boule de cristal ce qui fit lever les sourcils de l'anglais qui se demandait ce qu'il fichait.

« Assis-toi. »

Le blond obéit et s'assit en face de lui tout en le regardant d'un air curieux.

« Bon alors... Ah oui. Vu ta tête je suppose que tu ne sais pas à quoi les boules de cristales servent ? Pour faire simple, c'est comme vos téléphones portables, mais en mieux. Bon sinon, il va falloir te confier à quelqu'un, tu préfère rester dans le château ou voyager ? Je pense que tu peux apprendre pas mal de chose dans les livres mais il y a un tas de trucs que tu devras apprendre en dehors donc c'est pour ça qu'on est obligé de confier les nouveaux à quelqu'un. »

Arthur n'était pas très enchanté à cette idée mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, déjà rien que pour le fait qu'il risquerait de se perdre dans ce château immense sans guide, après il pouvait bien évidemment tout apprendre dans les livres et en vivant sur la planète, enfin c'était ce qu'il supposait.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et je ne sais pas trop, je pensais que les livres pourraient être suffisant... »

« Ah tu m'as l'air d'être un mordu de livres ! J'ai une très bonne idée, je connais quelqu'un qui voyage souvent de villes en villages, tu pourras lire à peu près tout ce que tu veux comme ça. Attend, je vais lui envoyer un message. »

L'homme tapa sur sa boule de cristal et ensuite se mit à lui parler comme si il enregistrait un message vocal et ensuite regarda à nouveau Arthur.

« Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Romulus Vargas. Je m'occupe des sorceliers qu'on trouve sur Terre et ce genre de chose quoi. »

Ah enfin il avait son nom !

« Ehm je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais vous en avez mis du temps à venir... ça fait longtemps que j'ai ces pouvoirs, et ils ont eu le temps de bien me pourrir la vie... »

« Ah oué désolé petit, des fois, je sais pas pourquoi ce genre de chose se détecte mal »

Arthur n'ajouta rien de plus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir furieux, il avait été tellement perdu et désespéré pendant tant d'années, il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un vienne l'aider avant. Mais bon au moins maintenant il allait sans doute pouvoir vivre à nouveau, il allait pouvoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs et il avait toute une planète magique à découvrir ! L'excitation faisait briller les yeux du jeune anglais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Il dû attendre plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne rentre dans le bureau et Arthur espérait que c'était enfin celui qui allait s'occuper de lui. Enfin ce fut ce qu'il pensa au première abord mais quand il vit l'individu en question... Il était à peu près de la même taille que lui, blond, avait de merveilleux yeux bleus, un physique de rêve et des oreilles... D'elfes ? En tout cas ça ressemblait fortement à l'idée qu'Arthur avait des elfes. Si il en était un, ça devait expliquer sa beauté surhumaine.

« Bonjour ! Ah papa, me voici, où est donc la personne que je dois garder ? »

Son sourire était éblouissant et il était vraiment beau comme un Dieu mais Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot. Et attendez un peu... Ce type était son père ?!

« Juste là, il t'attend depuis plusieurs heures, je crois que tu devrais lui donner à manger d'abord. »

Romulus salua son fils en l'enlaçant et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant ces temps-ci ? »

Le fils soupira : « Non, toujours pas. »

« Eh bien peut-être que ce petit te plaira ! » Le grand brun tapota l'épaule de son fils en riant et ensuite regarda Arthur qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier la remarque. Il était censé s'occuper de lui, pas flirter avec lui !

« Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot à faire, les papiers et tout ça concernant le petit. »

Arthur se sentait légèrement insulté qu'on le nomme ainsi, il avait 16ans bon sang, il n'était plus un enfant !  
Le beau blond l'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans les cuisines tout en se présentant.

« Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, j'ai pris le nom de ma mère, je suis un demi-elfe et contrairement à mes compères je préfère m'occuper des soins physiques des autres plutôt que de combattre. »

« Euh ok... Arthur Kirkland. Humain et je viens d'Angleterre, sur Terre. »

Arthur ne savait pas du tout comment il était censé se présenter mais vu ce que Francis lui avait dit, cela devait convenir comme présentation. Il avait la confirmation que le blond n'était pas qu'humain et il n'avait aucune idée des mœurs des elfes et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de rester avec lui pour apprendre à vivre sur ce monde.  
« Et que sais-tu sur AutreMonde ? » Demanda Francis avec un sourire à rendre les genoux en compote.

« Pas grand chose... Romulus n'a pas beaucoup parlé disant que tu m'expliquerais mieux. »

« Je vois, je vais avoir du boulot alors ! » Répondit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Une fois arrivé aux cuisines Francis demanda quelques en-cas pour le nouveau venu et décida de prendre les choses les plus terriennes auxquelles il pensait pour ne pas brusquer son petit protégé.

L'anglais qui n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et surtout rien d'aussi bon manga avec joie jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit plein et fut ravie qu'il y ait de la nourriture comme sur Terre ici.

« Bon eh bien on a beaucoup de chose à voir, tu peux apprendre beaucoup de chose dans les livres donc je vais m'occuper surtout de ce que tu ne peux pas apprendre dedans. »

Et Francis commença donc à lui expliquer où ils étaient, à Travia, la capitale du Lancovit qui était le deuxième Royaume Humain d'AutreMonde, il lui apprit que la Reine était nommé Titania et le Roi, Bear. Arthur trouvait ces noms pour le moins bizarre, surtout le fait de s'appeler Ours en fait.  
Il lui expliqua ensuite plus ou moins comment fonctionnait la monarchie et lui dit d'aller voir dans des livres pour plus d'informations sur le sujet. Ça n'avait pas l'air très différent de chez lui, les individus avaient beaucoup de libertés mais les monarques étaient toujours ceux qui avaient le plus de pouvoir et ils régnaient. Il y avait tout de même des individus qui représentaient la population et qui si besoin pouvaient empêcher les monarques de prendre des décisions qui leur serait défavorables. En gros si il avait bien compris le régime était assez libre, les sujets n'avaient pas grand chose à faire hormis élire des représentants pour eux et les monarques s'occupaient de presque tout ce qui concernait leur pays en collaboration avec leur Ministres.  
Cela semblait tout à fait convenir à l'anglais qui n'allait pas être très dépaysé pour le coup.

Francis lui expliqua ensuite les règles de bienséances les plus importantes avant de lui donner un livre sur l'étiquette à Travia pour le reste. Il décida ensuite qu'il avait déjà trop parlé et il allait lui montrer sa chambre durant son séjour à la capitale. La chambre qu'Arthur eut la joie de recevoir, était commune au demi-elfe, il n'était absolument pas enchanté à ce propos mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Francis prétexta un rendez-vous et le laissa en plan.

L'anglais décida alors de lire le livre sur l'étiquette qu'il avait reçue, ensuite il espérait que Francis serait de retour pour au moins lui montrer où était la bibliothèque...

* * *

Pile quand l'anglais eut finit son livre, Francis était de retour avec un sourire débile sur le visage. Arthur ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh tu as déjà fini ? »

« Oui mais j'ai pas encore eut le temps de le mémoriser »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce que tu lis se retrouve mémoriser instantanément dans ton cerveau, on n'a rien besoin d'apprendre pour ce qui est de la théorie, suffit de lire ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le britannique se retrouva bouche bée face à cette nouvelle et petit à petit son cerveau finit par comprendre ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ça, il pouvait connaître chaque mots, chaque pages de ses livres favoris, avoir ses livres préférés en permanence dans la tête... Avoir sa propre bibliothèque qu'il pouvait consulter à n'importe quel moment ! Le rêve pour un accroc aux livres comme lui, même si il préférait tout de même avec une version papier dans les mains.

« Je suppose que je dois te montrer le chemin de la bibliothèque ? Et je vais te donner un plan, le château est beaucoup trop grand pour que je te laisse seul pour le moment. »

Francis fouilla dans ses poches pendant un instant avant de lui donner un morceau de parchemin.

« Bon c'est simple la carte à tous les lieux d'écrit d'ici, en rouge c'est interdit d'accès pour toi et en vert tu peux y aller. En orange c'est disons accès qu'en cas d'urgence. »

Arthur prit le parchemin et le déplia pendant un long moment avant d'avoir toutes les salles du châteaux sous les yeux, la carte était tellement grande qu'elle rentrait à peine dans la pièce, ça n'allait pas être facile de se repérer ici...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y une fonction GPS intégré, tu sais où tu es en fonction de tes mouvements et si tu veux te rendre quelque part dis-le juste à la carte qui t'y conduira. Le Château Vivant peut aussi t'aider si il est d'humeur. »

Face à l'air perplexe de l'anglais, Francis lui expliqua que le château était une entité vivante et particulièrement intelligent. Arthur se dit qu'il devrait faire des recherches dessus et commença à songer qu'il devrait écrire quelque part tout les livres qu'il voudrait consulter ou sinon il ne s'en sortira jamais.

« Voyons... Il te faudrait un hor et une boule de cristal maintenant. Suis-moi et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça pique juste un peu ! »

Arthur ne fut pas particulièrement rassuré à l'idée de piqûre mais suivit néanmoins le demi-elfe.  
Il l'amena dans un grand bureau où une... Femme avec deux têtes étaient en train de travailler avec acharnement.

« Tatris. » Dit simplement Francis en réponse aux pensées du jeune homme.

Francis expliqua à la dame ce dont il avait besoin et Arthur dû ensuite se rapprocher pour qu'on lui insère son hor, il ne comprit qu'après avoir sentit ladite piqûre pourquoi on ne le lui avait tout simplement pas donné. Son hor s'était retrouvé incrusté sous sa peau et l'anglais pouvait le voir sur sous son poignet, il ne voulait pas savoir comment ceci était possible physiquement, rien que l'idée d'avoir un truc sous la peau comme ça lui donnait des frissons.

Ils sortirent ensuite du bureau et Francis commanda une boule de cristal à Arthur, il expliqua ensuite que son hor lui servait de carte d'identité, d'horloge, que les zones où il pouvait aller étaient aussi inscrite dessus, qu'il pouvait utiliser certains raccourcis du château avec, en bref c'était super utile et c'était pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas le perdre.  
Arthur fut surpris pas l'utilité de ce truc qui était sous sa peau et se dit que au moins on ne risquait pas de lui voler.  
Quelqu'un arriva ensuite avec un paquet et le donna à Francis qui décida de retourner dans leur chambre pour en discuter.

Le demi-elfe tendit la boule de cristal à Arthur après y avoir mis son numéro et lui expliqua ensuite son fonctionnement, comme Romulus lui avait dit, cela ressemblait à un téléphone portable mais mixé avec un ordinateur. Il pouvait appeler, envoyer des messages, faire des appel visuel, regarder la télé et aussi aller sur le MagicNet. Pour lui ça ressemblait donc à un smartphone mais apparemment Francis lui dit que c'était plus que cela, il irait donc se renseigner dessus à la bibliothèque, ainsi que ce MagicNet.  
En tout cas c'était aussi très pratique comme objet.

« Ehm merci je suppose. Je vais aller me doucher puis me coucher, je suis fatigué. »

Francis lui souhaita une bonne douche avec un grand sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.  
L'anglais alla dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant de pénétrer dans la douche.  
Un hurlement retentit de la salle de bain tandis que le demi-elfe était en train de mourir de rire dans la chambre.  
Arthur était en train de se faire attaquer par la douche !


End file.
